Padded crutch pads are commonly attached to the upper cross pieces of crutches to provide a soft, conforming structure in the underarm region of a person using the crutches. These products, while being generally acceptable often do not include sufficient padding to provide a comfortable structure for the user. Moreover, there is nothing particularly appealing about a crutch pad, to aid in improving the state of mind of a person requiring the use of crutches. To be able to improve the state of mind of a person requiring the use of crutches is a desirable attribute, particularly when that person is a child.
British Patent No. 425,676, issued to Masters, discloses a crutch pad having a removable outer cover with a zipper-type fastener. This arrangement permits the outer fabric cover to be removed easily, thereby permitting easy replacement of the underlying padding.
The U.S. Pat. Nos. to Theobald et al. (4,832,648), Perron (4,776,049), Mills (4,774,734), Spector (4,763,369), Chao-Yang (4,754,512), Swift (4,715,840), Frye (4,694,829), Schradermeier (2,591,379) and Sabaneeff (2,431,621), disclose a variety of useful articles (e.g., purses, bedding, head supports, sleeping bags and pillows) convertible into stuffed playthings or other toys. However, none of these patents disclose a plaything usable as a crutch pad.